charmedeverafterfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Matthews
name: paige matthews age: forty-three birthdate: august 2, 1977 ( leo ) species: witch-whitelighter occupation: whiteligther / temp intro to whitelighter skills teacher affiliation: good sexual orientation: straight powers: telekinetic orbing, orb shield; basic witch powers ( power of three, high resistance, spell casting, potion making, scrying ) and whitelighter ( orbing, healing, hovering, glamouring, cloaking, sensing, omnilingualism ) powers. History Paige Matthew's history is unusual to say the least. She was adopted by a wonderful, loving couple Helen and Mark Matthews; and was their only child. But that's where Paige's story is different for other adopted children......because of what and who her birth parents were. And that would remain a mystery for many years, until the death of Prue Halliwell. Paige's birth mother was a witch named Patricia "Patty" Halliwell and her birth father is a Whitelighter named Samuel "Sam" Wilder. Sam was Patty's Whitelighter, and relationships between witches and Whitelighters was strictly forbidden at the time. Patty already had three older children, who were destined to become the long awaited Charmed Ones. Out of fear of what would not only happen to them, but to their daughter and to Patty's three other children, Patty and Sam choose to give their precious baby girl up for adopt right after she was born. The couple took their daughter to a nearby church and left her with a young nun. Patty's only request was that the nun find a good loving home for her baby, and that her first name begin with the letter P. Helen and Mark Matthews fell instantly in love with their baby girl as soon as they saw her and honored her birth mother's simple request and named her Paige. The result of Paige being given up for adopt allowed her sisters Prue, Piper and Phoebe to fulfill their destiny and become the Charmed Ones, and allowed Paige to grow up as a normal child, because she was not being watched over by the Elders. While growing up, Paige never bothered asking about her birth parents....not often. Helen and Mark were open with Paige about the fact that she was adopted, but also were constantly reassuring her that despite that, she was the love of their lives and their daughter, no matter what. Paige was a happy carefree child, with no idea of what lied in store for her. Her school life was pretty straight forward. But when she became a teenager, that's when problems began to arise; and Paige began walking down a very dangerous road, and it frightened her parents. Name a rule, any rule, and you can bet Paige broke it. Whether it was sneaking out of the house, cutting class, smoking, and drinking. When Paige was 17, in her senior year of high school, things were at their worst, and her parents didn't know what else to do in order to save their daughter. But tragedy was about to take a horrible turn for Paige, but would ultimately save her life and expand it. The Accident Paige was in her first term of her senior year of high school, a mere 17 years of age. It was family dinner night and she and her parents were driving to one of their favorite places to eat. This is a moment in time Paige never could completely understand and always felt guilty about....that is until she became a witch. While driving, Paige's father didn't see another car swerve into their lane; and the two cars collided. Paige could never figure out how or why she was found clear of the car, laying on the curb, while the car containing her parents exploded, killing them. Paige would later learn that she always had magic, always had the ability to Orb; and that it's this ability that saved her from dying in that same car crash with her parents. Paige was determined to prove to her parents that she wasn't a bad daughter, and to honor their memory. She cleaned herself up, and got good grades in her last year of high school. She wrote a powerful essay about their death and was accepted to UC Berkley. She got a degree in social work and began working for Social Services where she dedicated herself to helping others....especially the children. It wasn't until years later, with the help of a magical being named Clyde, and her brother-in-law Leo, that Paige was able to travel back in time and discover why she survived the car crash. This trip was able to easy her guilt some, because just before they died she was able to make her parents realize that she wasn't a bad daughter.....that she was just a little lost. After her college graduation, Paige got a job with South Bay Social Services as an assistant, and she was really glad to have her job, but was definitely working towards the goal of being a social worker. For almost two years her life was pretty normal. Paige went to work, had an apartment, and even went out on some dates. But her curiosity about her birth parents began to creep up, and she began doing a search into her background. Her search lead her to a popular night club called p3, where for awhile she even wondered if she wasn't related to the three sisters who owned the club. Out of curiosity, Paige began going to p3, in the hopes of catching a glimpse of one of the Halliwell sisters who owned it. Sisters And Witchcraft And then one day Paige was reading in the newspaper about how the eldest Halliwell sister, Prue had passed away. Paige couldn't explain why but she felt compelled to attend the services. She also for some odd reason felt like a part of her had died as well. Not knowing really why, Paige found herself attending Prue's funeral, where she went through the line, giving her condolences to the family. The truth is, it was a spell cast by Piper, in an attempt to bring Prue back, that brought Paige's attention to the notice in the paper and compelled her to attend the funeral. And that's where her life changed forever. As she was shaking Phoebe's hand, Phoebe had a premonition showing the same demon who killed Prue, killing Paige. With Cole's help, Phoebe was able to keep that from happening, but she and Piper were in for the shock of their lives when it was reveled to them that Paige was their long lost baby sister.....and a sister witch as well. There was a catch though, now that Paige's full powers had been awakened, there was the infamous 24 hour window in which she could choose whether to be good or evil. The Source of all Evil did his best to lure Paige to his side, but in the end, destiny and family bond won out. And 24 hours after Prue's funeral, Paige found herself standing in the attic of Halliwell Manor, reciting a spell along side Piper and Phoebe, vanquishing the demon who had killed Prue....a demon named Shax. At first it was all just too weird and too much for Paige to handle, and she wanted nothing to do with it. Sure, she found the powers bit kinda cool, but she felt she was too young to have such responsibilities as being the protector of the innocent. It took some time to get used to all of it, especially knowing that she actually had sisters....let alone that she and they where witches and not ordinary witches but three of the most powerful witches the world had ever known. Eventually though, Paige began to feel a sisterly bond forming between herself and Piper and Phoebe. And not too long after that, she moved into Prue's old bedroom at Halliwell Manor. At first Paige wasn't sure if moving into Prue's old bedroom was right; but she was assured by Piper and Phoebe that she could redecorate it anyway she wanted, that she could make it into her room....and that Prue would want her to. Magic School Years went by and the sisters were surprised to learn there was a Magic School. It was run by and Elder named Gideon who turned out to be the reason why Piper's son Wyatt would grow up evil. Because Gideon believed Wyatt should never have been allowed to be born, he would attempt to kill Wyatt. But Luckily, Wyatt's younger brother Chris returned from the future to ensure that Wyatt grew up good. With Chris's help, Paige and her Sisters, along with Leo were able to stop Gideon, and the future was saved. But as a result of what happened, the Elders decided to shut Magic School down. Paige strongly objected to this and suddenly found herself as the headmistress of the school. At first she was thrilled, but soon it became just way too much for her to handle. Luckily for Paige, Leo would soon become mortal, and would be the perfect replacement for her at Magic School. Henry As time went on, Paige got better and better at witchcraft and her powers grew. She became more confident in her abilities as a witch. And the Elders felt it was time for her to begin her duties as a Whitelighter as well. And at first Paige resisted, protesting that she wasn't a Whitelighter, that she was a witch. But with a little innocent trickery on the part of the Elders, Paige finally accepted that perhaps she could be both. And it's a good thing too, otherwise she may never have met the man who would become her husband and the father of her children....Henry Mitchell. Paige was in search of her newest charge, a young boy with a bright future ahead of him, if Paige could keep him out of trouble. And just as she found him, he was being taken into custody by his parole officer, Henry Mitchell. Paige knew her charge, who went by the nickname Breeze, couldn't be guilty of what Henry was claiming. And luckily for Breeze, she was able to prove it. At first Paige resisted, but she soon realized that she was beginning to have feelings for Henry; what she didn't know was that he was having feelings for her as well. Eventually they went out on their first date. And once Paige was sure about her feelings, she decided it was time to tell Henry her secret. Once she did, Paige then looked away, telling him he could leave if he wanted to. To her joy and surprise, Henry didn't leave. The couple began to fall in love and eventually Henry proposed to her; and Paige happily accepted. However, their happy ended was possibly not meant to be, when Paige and her sisters learned that they would have to battle another pair of powerful sisters....Billie and Christy Jenkins. And after failing their first atempCupidst at the battle, which resulted in Paige and Phoebe dying. Piper and Leo with the help of a magical ring belonging to a Cupid named Coop, traveled back in time and were able to change the outcome of the battle, bringing Paige and Phoebe back to life. After her near death experience, Paige suggested to Henry that their engagement party be turned into their wedding, and Henry agreed. The couple were married at Halliwell Manor on February 26, 2006. However, after the wedding Paige began having trouble transitioning herself from single lady to married lady, and was afraid of loosing herself. This is a problem that happens to this day from time to time, she'll get scared that she's going to loose herself and forget who she is. But thanks to Coop, Paige and Henry were able to work out those last little problems that were causing Paige to have this fear and they then began their happy married life together. Not even hardly two months had gone by when Paige discovered she was pregnant, and having twins to boot. This was a shock to her as twins didn't run in the Warren/Halliwell line. Henry wasn't sure, as he didn't know anything about his birth family but he didn't think their were twins on his side either. Henry was terrified at the thought of not only raising twin daughters....but twin witches; daughters they named Tamora and Katherine. Especially when they were small and wouldn't understand that they couldn't use their powers in public. But Henry loved his children so he was willing to do what ever he had to. In fact Paige and Henry would go on to adopt another child, a boy they named Henry Mitchell Jr. Charges And Meeting Prue By now Paige was very comfortable in her ability to guide young witches, despite having some losses in this area. But one of her biggest losses was a young witch named Brent, who was murdered by the world's first witch, a woman named Neena and a warlock named Hogan. Brent had been going down the wrong path in life and Paige was very close to helping him straighten things around, but this never came to be. This loss however triggered a reaction in Paige, a motivation even stronger than before to fight evil. However, this motivation was severely tested when the Source of all Evil was resurrected and cast a spell, which turned everyone against the Charmed Ones. This spell resulted in Henry attacking Paige, and nearly choking her to death. Once the spell was reversed and the Source gone, again, for now; Paige and her Sisters realized that he would never truly be gone for good....that like fear, evil would always come back. However, even after the spell was reversed, Henry remembered what he had done and felt horrible guilt over it and began to distance himself from Paige. It was during this time that Paige and her sisters found a teenage homeless girl, murdered in an alley. To Paige's horror the young girl was pregnant. Paige wasn't sure if she could do anything to save the unborn child, but had to try. Paige held out her hands and loudly yelled "Baby", Orbing the baby out of its mother's womb and into her waiting arms. Paige took the baby home, instantly falling in love with him. Henry objected at first, but soon fell in love with the little boy as well. They soon discovered that the boy's biological father was a man named Christopher Mercer, who was the son of a dangerous crime lord. Henry did what he could from his end of things, using contacts in the SFPD to try and keep Christopher from getting custody of baby Henry. Paige meanwhile, used magic, conjuring a detective from a book named Richard Quinn. Fortunately in the end, Christopher wanted nothing to do with his son and Paige and Henry were free to adopt their baby boy, making their family complete. But Paige and Henry kept the information they had gathered on Christopher Mercer and his father, just in case someday they come back for Henry Jr. Paige and Henry were happier than they'd ever been, but their happiness didn't last long. A surprise attack by Neena left Paige hovering between life and death. It was Henry's worst fear come to life. But Henry had learned since marrying Paige that you didn't always stay dead.....especially not if you were a Warren or Halliwell. With help from Paige's one time boyfriend Kyle Brody, who had worked a secret department of the US Government while alive and knew that magic was real. He was killed by an Avatar, but for his help in saving the world from them, the Elders made him a Whitelighter. Years later he was made an Elder. And it was Kyle who helped Paige find her way back to the land of the living. Kyle helped Paige tap into her entire family's magic, which allowed her and her sisters to finally defeat Neena once and for all. While on the other side of life, Paige was able to see her Mother, her adoptive parents, her Grandmother, but was disappointed when she was told she couldn't meet her eldest sister Prue, the one person she hadn't ever met before and was looking forward to meeting. But she got to meet a fellow witch, the witch who gave Paige, Prue, Piper and Phoebe their powers.....Melinda Warren Once Neena was gone, things settled down a bit. In the Summer of 2010 Paige and Henry's twin daughters began coming into their powers. Paige didn't want to bind her powers, but in the end she and Henry decided it would be for the best; which is what Henry believed was the right thing to do all along. While this wouldn't stop her precious daughters from being targets for demons, it would at least give then a normal life; and there would be less broken things around the house. But their normal life soon came to an end, once more. Paige was told of a young witch, named Sarah living in Salem, who would be a good candidate for Magic School. She scryed for the young witch and then Orbed to her location. Paige couldn't believe what happened next. She wasn't going to force this young witch to attend; she and her sisters had learned the hard way that, doing that was never a good option. Paige arrived in Salem and come to the building her scrying had told her Sarah was in and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Cole Turner standing guard. Despite how much he fought and argued with her, Paige was determined to find young Sarah and tell her about Magic School. She barged inside the building and met another witch, a woman named Patience, who Sarah worked for. Patience battled with Paige over Sarah attending Magic School, which caused Paige to Orb herself and Patience to the attic of Halliwell Manor; where Cole quickly arrived, having followed them. Once in the attic, Paige called for Piper and Phoebe to join her as fast as possible. Once they did, at first Phoebe was in horrible shock at seeing Cole, not only alive, but standing in their attic.....but that was quickly over powered, when both she and Piper recognized their older sisters soul, and realized that Patience was Prue. Paige didn't know how to handle this news and went straight to Henry. No matter how tough things ever got, Paige she could always come to Henry; he was always there for her. But when she got home, she found Henry frozen....as was all of San Francisco, due to now there being a Power of Four, where there should only be a Power of Three. Because of Prue's return to California, all of their powers were now out of whack . Paige knew what had to be done. She Orbed back to the Manor, and after explaining what was going on outside to everyone else, she began working on potions for Prue and Piper. The balance of power had been temporarily restored to the original Charmed Ones, which had thrown everything out of balance. Bailey a librarian at Magic School had arrived at the Manor, regarding the new student Sarah, but when she learned of what was going on, she stayed to help Paige with the potion. Paige was making a power stripping potion, believing it wouldn't be so bad to be mortal. She'd at least have something in common with Henry and her son. And her knowledge of magic and witchcraft would still aide her in teaching her daughters how to use their powers. Paige believed stripping her own powers, now that the original Power of Three was back together, was the only way to fix what was going on in the outside world. Paige then decided to make a power stripping potion for her girls as well; the whole family would be safe and mortal. But this was not Paige's destiny. Prue took the potion and drank it before Paige could. Paige began to protest, but Prue reassured her that being a Charmed One was no longer her destiny, that it was Paige's destiny. Once things were returned to normal, Prue went back to Salem, with Cole, where she continued living her life as Patience. But the four sisters would soon be together again. A Darklighter named Rennek, the same one who had killed Henry Jr's birth mother, was after The All Rennek had cast a spell, giving mortals powers, and this not only caused Henry and his son to have powers, but Prue received all of the Charmed Magic. The sisters had to call upon everyone they knew in order to help them restore the balance this time. But they succeeded. Everyone's powers were returned to where they belonged and the mortals were once again powerless. Prue decided to stay and guard the Nexus, giving up her new life. She created a replica of the Manor on a different plane of existence. And sadly Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were unable to travel between the planes to visit her, and Prue wouldn't be able to leave. But Cole however could easily travel between the two and offered to deliver messages back and fourth. The portal to Prue's plane was located in Salem. Return To Magic School As time went on, it was clear to Paige that there was something going on between Prue and Cole...what exactly she wasn't sure. But it became clear when Prue revealed that she was pregnant....and that Cole was the father. Cole was able to transport Piper, Phoebe or Paige to Prue for short visits. Eventually Prue and Cole's relationship became clear when Prue revealed that she was pregnant, and that Cole was the father. What surprised Paige is that before birth and after, she seemed to have a calming effect upon her niece. When they were 7 years old, Paige and Henry decided it was time that their daughters learned about their powers. Paige unbound the girls powers and the twins began attending Magic School. Henry wasn't all that thrilled about their powers being unbound, but finally agreed to it. Meanwhile Henry Jr. attended a normal, mortal school; but he was very much aware of the magical world and thus was bound to keep it a secret from other mortals. It was yes a burden for him, one Paige didn't want her young son to carry, but one he willingly carried in order to protect his family. With Prue's daughter growing at about twice the normal rate for a child, she had aged to the age of 16 by her 8th year of life. This worried Paige, that her niece would only live half of her life. But in truth, Charlotte's rapid growth was due to her family living so close to the Nexus. When they discovered that it was because they were so close to the All, Cole, Prue and Charlotte moved back to San Francisco to try and give their daughter a normal chance at life. And it reunited the daughters of Patty Halliwell; the sisters were now finally together again, for good, just as it always should have been. Everyone was going on with their lives, and the last thing Paige ever expected was to be working at Magic School again. But when the teacher that taught the Whitelighter class was killed, Paige was asked to permanently fill the position, and she accepted as long as she didn't have to return to her job as Headmistress. Paige's marriage to Henry is strong and solid. They have problems like any couple and often have disagreements about magic, but in the end they love each other completely. They've been married for nearly 15 years now and have 3 amazing children. Category:Magical Adults Category:Teachers